


顺水推舟

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ★要求：少言寡语城府深的黑骑 x 俊美开朗人缘极佳的休闲白魔★要求：龙男 x 人男，白魔齐肩发，★要求：控制欲+占有欲MAX x 渴望和对方做爱的淫荡处子。★要求：同居友人，双向暗恋，肉①半强奸，肉②和奸，★要求：缺少沟通而导致的误会，一方想着来日方长慢慢来，一方认为自己没有希望打算丢掉这份感情。★要求：误会中生根发芽的醋意与怒意，几乎没有多少反抗的强奸，高潮时情迷意乱的真言。
Kudos: 58





	顺水推舟

1.

“你……”黑骑回到家时愣在了玄关处，眼里满是惊讶。  
“回来啦。”白魔听到他的声音微微转过了头，但视线却盯着地板，他面露苦恼，叹息道：“好像弄得一地都是……我会扫掉的。”  
自己剪头发的坏处就在这，费时间不成，还弄得一地都是……可他今天真的不想再大费周章出门理发了。  
黑骑盯着地板上的发丝，尽管眼底情绪翻涌但他的表情仍然没什么变化，只将武器放下之后便朝一旁的洗手台走去。  
“怎么突然剪头发？”他抬头看着镜子里正在收拾地板的白魔，平淡问道。  
“没什么。”白魔收拾的动作停了一瞬，故作轻松地开口回答：“只是突然想换个心情而已？”  
想换心情是真的，没什么却是假的。  
黑骑也察觉到了他的隐瞒，擦拭毛巾的动作一顿，脑内好几种念头来回走了一遭，最后他并没有选择沉默，而是破天荒地追问道：“为什么？”  
话说出口之后才意识到失言，并不是以现在的关系这么追问不合适，而是……平日里有什么烦心的、困扰的事，都是白魔主动开口谈论的，像这样主动去问，黑骑确实没干过。  
他有些不安，他有些心急——不只是今天，其实白魔已经有那么一周没和他唠家常了   
“嗯？”白魔似乎也对人的突然追问有点讶异，但他还是笑盈盈地选择了隐瞒：“没什么啊？这样不好看吗？”  
他的话题岔开的不算僵硬，尽管黑骑已经察觉到了也没有戳穿，只是认真地盯着他的脸看了起来。  
好看。  
平时白魔都束着齐肩长发，剪短之后发尾正微微翘着，估计要过一段时日才会塌下来。  
他从那双温和柔软的眉眼看到高挺的鼻梁，最后落在人微微弯着的唇上。  
很好看。  
想要亲吻的念头在心里住了不是一天两天了，但黑骑从未像现在这样心急火燎过，意识到白魔刻意保持的距离之后焦躁与不安愈来愈烈，几乎就要破膛而出。  
但他只点了一下头，一如既往地回答道：“好看。”   
黑骑很少夸人，他称赞旁人的话语和次数少的一只手就能数过来——其实每次都只给了白魔而已。  
白魔被他这样实话实说的样子弄得也有些心神不宁，好不容易收拾好的情绪又有些波动，连忙打哈敷衍道：“是吗？那就好……我先去洗澡了，晚上还有事。”  
说完这句话，不等黑骑回答，他便拿着小扫帚去了楼下，地下的浴室里很快就传来了淅淅沥沥水声，叫人想入非非。  
黑骑仍站在那处没动，他眉头紧锁，看着像是在思考些什么，楼下的水声还在继续，目光却突然被茶几旁的地面所吸引了。  
他弯腰，捡起了那几根细碎的散发。

2.

阳光洒在茂盛的绿林间，薰衣草苗圃的整个街道春意盈然，白魔走在鲜花盛放的小路上，却愁眉不展。  
他想打消对黑骑的那点心思了。  
从以前到现在，黑骑对自己的态度似乎就一点变化都没有，两人之间的距离虽说没有疏远，可怎么都不像是有更进一步的机会。  
关心，照顾，问候，一切都点到为止，虽说朋友以上，可对方的性子怎么都不觉得能搞那套恋人未满。  
你要说白魔喜欢黑骑……那确实喜欢，从两人在初心者时期结伴而行开始，情愫就在一点一点增长，但对彼此了解越深入，他就越觉得自己没机会。  
两人的冒险方向大不相同，却又能住在一起和平又融洽的相处，黑骑听自己抱怨琐碎的农田日常时总是格外认真，偶尔在他谈到物资昂贵时甚至还会帮忙兑换些许……一点一点细节，一件一件小事，一天一天的时光，情愫生长得简单又迅猛，早已在心里种下一片茂盛树林，每一片叶子上都刻着黑骑的名字。  
耐心的治疗师白日里将情绪掩盖得很好，夜里却总会偷偷想着对方在房间里做些难以启齿的事，从一开始闷在被窝里想象着黑骑的脸自慰，到后来咬住枕头意淫黑骑的侵犯……次数累积的同时日子也在不断前进，有时候玩自己玩过头了第二天还会不好意思和人对视。  
不管私底下再怎么淫乱地自慰，白魔的大脑也清醒的很：可以维持这么久的好友关系只说明如果两人能成早成了，黑骑虽然话少，但不至于连这种情绪都不善于表达吧？应该是……真对自己没兴趣。  
和好友战斗聊天的画面早已被抛到脑后，白魔隔着老远就看到了通往29号房屋的小路，他认命般叹息一声，加快了脚步往家里走去。  
他先在院子里给苗圃里杂交的黄麻浇了水，紧接着又收下了晾衣杆上的外衣揽在手上，推开了未锁的家门。  
看到黑骑坐在客厅里的时候白魔愣了一下，他咦了声，问道：“你今天不用处理委托吗？”  
要知道，作为榜上有名的老练冒险者，黑骑每天的委托和战斗可是多到数不过来的，一般来说除了每周的休息日基本不会在晚上之前回家……今天怎么回事？  
“推了。”黑骑盯着他答道。  
……好像有点奇怪。白魔眨了眨眼睛，总觉得对方今天的情绪不太对劲，但想来自己也没有资格深究——大概率深究了也得不到答案，只好敷衍地嗯了一声，拿着衣服便往楼下走。  
他完全不提今日的琐事，也不再去分享方才和好友出游时的见闻，只努力控制着自己的大脑，控制着自己不要去和黑骑搭话。  
只要一说，就会停不下来，就会贪心，就会想要袒露自己的心意……这不可以。  
白魔抱着衣服缓缓消失在了楼梯口，忽略了那道进门起就没从他身上离开过的视线。  
说实话，一般情况下，黑骑的心态崩不了。  
再难的迷宫他都能踩与脚下，再凶恶的魔物都击倒不了他，可……只有心上人那有些回避的态度能将坚韧的暗黑骑士压垮。  
他面上风平浪静，脑内早已冒出无数个不安的想法。  
为什么？为什么白魔在疏远他？是对现在的生活感到了厌烦，还是已经有了喜欢的人？  
一想到这些，黑骑的面色就差的难看，从前他总认为两人来日方长，无论什么时候表达自己的心意都来得及，相处的够久，自然而然就能够在一起。  
可现实却说，你是错的，错得离谱，错得一塌糊涂。  
黑骑从沙发上站了起来，转身便朝楼梯口走去。

3.

白魔被人从身后扑倒在床上的时候整个人都懵圈了。  
屋子里除了他，就只有黑骑——黑骑正抱着他，整个人压在了他的身上。  
后颈处被什么柔软的东西触碰了一下，紧接着白魔就被人翻了过来：黑骑正居高临下地看着他，表情阴郁，似乎不太高兴。  
当然，这点情绪白魔自然是察觉不到的，他心跳不断加速，大脑一片空白，自觉完蛋。  
还想着放弃……就算再想放弃，再想逃避，可看到这张脸，看到这个人，还是会心动。  
他正走着神，下一秒便瞧见黑骑俯下身来，那张脸迅速凑近，脸侧的角也挨上了他的下巴，紧接着脖子一热——  
角是硬的，吻是暖的。  
白魔瞪大了眼睛，黑骑在他颈间急躁地乱亲，他痒得胡乱闪躲，伸手便去推人：“诶？你……嗯！干什么……”  
黑骑不应答，只抓住了他的手，身体强硬地挤进人腿间，在白皙干净的皮肤上留下一个又一个吻痕。  
这样的行为实在是过于突然，尽管白魔在意淫时想过被人压在床上霸道占有的场景，但当这件事真发生在现实里时确实有点刺激，他发出了断断续续的单音节，胸前的衣襟也在闷哼中被扒开了。  
干什么？！这是要干什么？怎么突然……  
白魔好不容易把手从敷衍的牵制中抽了出来，他试图抵着对方胸膛把人推开，却因为贴得太紧根本找不到空隙，只能羞恼地抓着黑骑腰侧的衣服，面上一片赤色：“你干什么啊！”  
黑骑没作回答，只是将手直接伸进了他衣服里，掌心压在他的腰腹上反反复复地摸着，越摸越朝上，亲吻也落到了锁骨处。  
白魔只能去抓他的手，也说不清自己的情绪是兴奋还是羞恼，但目前看来，显然是前者更占上风。  
他咬紧下唇，被黑骑亲得双腿颤抖、不断躲闪，明明对方什么都没做，他却已经是一副要被欺负到哭出来的可怜模样。  
别……别再亲了……再这样下去要……  
敏感的奶头突然被人揪住。  
“呜！”白魔挺起胸膛，勃起的性器立刻将内裤顶出一个小包，他眼里水光泛滥，那双眼瞳像极了绿宝石。  
他背地里不知道玩过自己多少次，可自己办事是一回事，身体被心选实打实摸上又是一回事，刺激简直被放大了无数倍，他怀疑黑骑再这么捏两下自己的阴茎就会流出水来。  
抓着人衣服的手不自觉又收紧了一些。  
白魔这边随时都要被玩哭的样子让黑骑抬起头时愣了愣，那张漂亮的脸蛋因短发被衬得阳光又英气，此刻红得像熟透的番茄，眼角还泛着水光。  
逗弄乳粒的动作慢了片刻，他心里难得有些没底。  
就这么不愿意让自己碰吗？  
黑骑无边生出一股妒意来。  
那今天他怎么都不可能对白魔停手，占有欲和偏执的念头几乎快把他的理智吞光了。  
“你有喜欢的人了？”他一边拽着手下的裤子一边含着人耳垂舔弄，白魔声音里的哭腔又浓了些许，闻言一顿，刚点了下头，耳垂又被人吮了两下，顿时受不了地偏过头想躲。  
这个举动无疑是火上浇油，黑骑扯他外裤的动作又粗暴了一些，白花花的腿叫人看了一眼便不敢再继续遐想，他一狠心，便没轻没重地在人大腿上掐出几个指印。  
白魔的内裤前端全湿了。  
可黑骑一开始却没留意到这些细节，膝盖隔着布料在人腿间碾了几下，将对方碍事的衣服撩到胸口之后心不在焉地用拇指搓了两下那挺立的小奶尖，另一只手则绕到人身后来来回回抚摸着白魔颤抖又光溜的脊背，十足的侵犯意味。  
强烈的性暗示和梦想成真的亢奋让白魔已经说不出什么完整的话来了，他下身硬的不断冒水，配合地将裤子半推半就地蹬掉之后才觉不对，却又控制不住对朝思暮想之人的渴望，一时间挺着胸膛，弓着腰背，却又矛盾地躲避着耳边的亲吻。  
怎么这样……为什么突然……  
他抓着人的衣服紧张地扭来扭去，黑骑的体温比想象中高，呼吸也更加炽热，这样不明不白的侵犯虽无道理可言，但如果想让白魔拒绝……那就太难了。  
黑骑仍惦记着自己现在“强迫”对方，见人如此倒也没往欲拒还迎那方面想，只觉得白魔不愿意，他干脆将手从小小的乳粒上挪开，前头向下摸去的同时在背后抚摸的手指也从蝴蝶骨一路滑进了股沟——  
白魔的身体猛地弹起，黑骑刚碰着手下的布料就摸到了满掌湿液，紧接着腰部一紧，已然被那双白得刺眼的腿给夹住。  
嗯？黑骑没反应过来，抬头想去看白魔的表情，却发现对方不知道什么时候抬臂遮住了眼睛，只露出一双微张的嘴，还在颤抖着呼吸。  
精液的味道一点一点晕进空气。  
这……  
黑骑眨了眨眼睛，随手剥掉了那条湿漉漉的内裤，清晰地看见布料离开皮肤时那浊白的体液拉出的丝。  
刚射过一次的性器微微垂软着，他大脑一片混乱，下意识伸手摸上，身下的这具肉体又是一抖，眼睁睁地瞧着股间隐秘的小肉洞缩了一下，白魔带着鼻音的制止也立刻传来：“别……”  
白魔想着的是别再摸他那根东西了，再摸又要硬了，可此情此景下怎么看都是拒绝的意味，黑骑很快就给了反馈——  
“呜、呜……！”白魔含着屁股里的那根手指难堪地晃起了腰，光是想到手指的主人就能让他高潮一晚上。  
紧致却热情的穴肉夹上来时黑骑脑子里的恐怖猜想终于被现实所推翻，他被白魔的反应撩得心神不宁，一想到对方的这副模样可能被别人看过、一想到自己可能不是这具身体的第一个占有者，那无名的怒火几乎就要引出他所有的负面情绪，好在白魔的身体给了足够诚实的回答。  
很紧，怎么说都是处子的穴。  
可是它却是潮湿的，热情的，谄媚的。  
黑骑觉得自己硬得发痛，手指被穴夹了两下就有些精虫上脑，本还在担心会不会让白魔疼痛，可这个地方……  
该怎么说呢？连润滑剂都不需要太多，混着人皮肤上留下的湿滑精液就足以把这个青涩的穴调教得乖巧听话……明明是第一次，为什么会这样？  
旧的念头刚消，新的想法又来。  
目光落在了掩耳盗铃的白魔身上，对方紧咬着下唇，莫名张开的双腿时不时在他身上蹭个两下……感觉还是不愿意。  
玩过吧。  
黑骑又挤入一根手指，明显感觉到阻力变大了一些，潦草地抽插了几下之后却又发现白魔的身体在配合着放松，也不知道是故意的，还是不想吃苦头。  
湿润，紧致，可每一下吮吸里都夹杂着无法掩盖的饥渴。  
白魔躺在床上面红耳赤地感受着对方的扩张，前头刚射过一次的性器又亢奋地挺起来，颜色和他本人一样干净，揉着玩着都怕染脏了。  
肯定玩过。  
黑骑光是想想那个场景都觉得不可思议，他实在没法想象平日里规规矩矩的心上人私底下玩穴的淫乱模样，可正因为反差过大才让人想入非非，才让人更想侵占。  
他打算问问白魔。  
于是他缓缓将湿漉漉的手指抽出，清晰地感觉到手下的身体僵了僵，似乎是在害怕。  
“……自己做过？”黑骑又压回了白魔身上，一手掰着他的腿，一手扶着自己的性器在那个软下来的穴口反反复复地蹭。  
白魔本不想回答：这怎么说得出口啊？  
于是他躲了躲，羞耻感铺天盖地袭来，下意识想合拢双腿，可这样的意图刚被黑骑察觉，硬挺饱胀的龟头就直接顶进了那个饿到乱吸的穴，顶得他哭叫出声，浑身颤抖：“呜啊——！”  
那根东西可比他想象中大多了。  
黑骑侵入的动作很缓，很慢，白魔显然是低估了自己身体的敏感度，他受不了地张着腿，遮着眼睛的手也被扯了下来，他随着对方侵入的动作颤抖着，闷叫着，额上细汗密布，偏偏对方还在不依不饶地咬着他的耳朵逼问：“有没有？”  
“有……”生理泪水从眼眶里滚出脸颊，白魔语无伦次地点着头：“有、有……呜！慢点……你慢点……”  
半根阴茎都埋进了体内，那种被塞满、被侵犯的感觉非但没让白魔觉得难受，反而舒服得不断流泪，这给予他这一切的人，正是黑骑，正是自己的所爱之人。  
敏感点被蹭过的一瞬间白魔就痉挛着高潮了，他挣扎着，颤抖着，胡乱地抓着黑骑的衣服呻吟连连，身体亢奋到浑身泛粉。  
偏偏黑骑还抓着他淫态百出的样子追问，他动作不停，顶到深处之后不管对方还被余韵冲刷着，一边顶撞一边开口。  
你在想谁，你自慰时想着的人是谁？  
他的语气是探究的，是嫉妒的，是饱含恶意的。  
白魔抽泣着，颤栗着，屁股在床单上反反复复地磨蹭，被黑骑毫不留情的动作插得高潮迭起，双腿摇摇晃晃，漂亮的脸蛋都扭成了一团。  
“你、是你——”他崩溃地叫，自暴自弃地叫，精液喷了一腹，他在干性高潮里歇斯底里地哭着：“想和你睡……想和你搞……呜、呜！好深……嗯唔——！！”  
那双灰色的眼瞳骤然放大，黑骑觉得全世界除了身下的哭叫声外，只剩下了自己剧烈的心跳声。  
却偏偏是他从来都不敢想的那个答案。  
白魔恍惚间觉得唇上一软，又是一热。  
转变总是来的很快。  
急切的吻，贪婪的吻，歉意的吻。  
他手紧紧地抓着对方的背，颤抖的双腿也倔强地盘紧了敖龙族精壮的腰。  
一牵即动，一发不可收拾。

4.

“这几天应该就能好。”白魔坐在沙发上，细心地将干净的绷带缠上对方的手腕，动作明明温柔不已，语气却暗藏怒意：“下次不要做这种事了……啊。”  
话还没说完，又被黑骑揽进了怀里。  
对方没吭声，只是来来回回地用角和下巴蹭着他的发顶，颇有那么些讨好的意味在。  
白魔轻叹一声，想到半月前的惊险画面就觉得头疼。  
是，两人做了，混乱又无厘头的第一次。  
尽管捅破了那层窗户纸，在两情相悦的情况下黑骑却固执地认为是自己强迫了他，第二天白魔醒来都来不及害羞，就看到黑骑严肃地跪在床前，对他发表了一通惊天动地的直球之后举起大剑，竟是要砍下自己的胳膊来赔罪。  
白魔连忙阻止，但剑锋却还是陷进了皮肉里。  
虽然黑骑的手臂没废，可那伤也重得让人心惊胆战，好在白魔平日里就算很少光顾迷宫副本也拥有一手高超的治疗技巧，这十几日下来，黑骑的胳膊恢复的很快，估摸着马上就能活动了。  
同样的，这十几日里他没少因为这件事生气，也不知道和黑骑强调了多少次他并没有认为自己被人强迫，但那双灰瞳里的歉意却怎么都无法退去……烦人的很。  
“……你是笨蛋吗？”想起这段日子的糟心治疗，白魔气又不打一处来，他根本察觉不到黑骑的阴谋诡计，就算被人抱在怀里也高兴不起来：“都说了我没有不愿意了，还要砍自己？你手臂废了以后怎么战斗？我要治不好怎么办？”  
他这边心疼着，抱怨着，黑骑那边却一如既往的平静——当然，让白魔想破脑袋他都想不到，对方是故意这么干的。  
就算两情相悦、白魔渴望着他，可黑骑清楚自己一开始强迫的行为确实不妥当，他不想让这件事在人心里留下污点，更不希望因此两人之间产生什么芥蒂，苦肉计怎么都是有必要的。  
他不怕疼，只希望能用过激的方式将自己的所作所为翻页，吸走白魔的注意力。  
现在看来勉强算得上成功，不过刚交往就在家里养十天半个月的伤……也算是个特别的热恋期。  
“抱歉。”黑骑低头亲了亲人头顶的发旋，低声道：“以后不会了。”  
这话他说过很多回，良好的态度总能快速安抚气头上的白魔，这次也不例外。  
黑骑吃准了白魔会纵容病号，话音刚落双手就不安分起来，环着怀里的腰又摸又揉，脑袋也不断朝下偏，亲上了人的颈侧。  
半个月前的混乱性事让对方颈上的吻痕足足花了一周才褪去，这一周里黑骑看着他干干净净的皮肤总是忍不住想在上头留下些什么来宣示主权，刚好这几日伤口已经大致恢复，不做点什么真是可惜了。  
白魔敏感，他就亲他敏感的地方。  
果不其然，才这么吻了几下白魔就控制不住地发出了闷哼，在他怀里左扭右闪地开口道：“别闹……别乱摸……”  
于是黑骑的手一下子就钻到了他的裤子里，隔着层内裤一下又一下地捏着圆翘的小屁股，甚至还恶趣味地用手指隔着布料在敏感的穴口按压、揉搓。  
白魔的耳根子顿时熟透，一下子就忆起了和黑骑真枪实弹的第一次。  
那是比意淫时要凶猛数倍的侵占，光是想想当时的快感他就忍不住发颤，自己似乎是高潮到失去了意识，那根大家伙把初次实战的小肉穴操得合都合不拢，最后他好像还混乱地撅着屁股迎合对方的抽插……  
“不行……”  
穴口刚被试探性地戳了两下，白魔就感到不妙，他虽然想要，但顾及到黑骑的伤也只能选择拒绝：“你手上的伤还没好。”  
他装模作样地推了推黑骑结实的手臂——那还真的是做做样子而已，这若有若无的力道立刻让黑骑回忆起了当天的情景，下头蠢蠢欲动。  
几次口是心非的拒绝无果，最后白魔还是被人抱着屁股，把那根粗大的阴茎全吞进了肉穴里。  
他跌坐在黑骑身上，从背后被人紧紧抱着，体内的那根玩意儿一如既往地蹭过好找到有些可怜的敏感点，反复几下就逼出了他似哭非哭的呻吟。  
“呜……不……”  
黑骑仅是轻轻地动了两下腰，白魔这边就抽搐着仰起脖子哭了。  
穴肉又夹又挤，热情不已地裹着肉棒往深处送，这种自讨苦吃的快感让白魔扭动不休，软嫩的股肉在黑骑下腹的鳞片处蹭来蹭去，逼人发疯。  
有一说一，黑骑真怀疑自己都不需要动，只要插进去让白魔自个在那挣扎、扭个一阵，这家伙就能浑身颤抖着高潮。  
但那还是太过于坏心眼了一些，他选择将人牢牢地搂在怀里，手掌托着对方的大腿便开始了又深又重的顶撞。  
正如先前所想的，白魔太过在意他的伤，根本没有推搡的动作，双手数次碰到了受伤的那一边手臂，却又像记起了什么似的快速收回。  
抓又没地方抓，无处发泄的快感在体内横冲直撞，背后贴着让人安心的胸膛……  
黑骑还温柔地在他发间又亲了一口。  
白魔是真对得起他偷玩自己的那些日日夜夜，他一下子没忍住，立马绷直着身体在人怀里去了。  
绞紧，求饶，颤抖。  
精液断断续续地经过前列腺高潮流出，滴在腹上、腿上，白魔紧绷着脚趾直接倒在了黑骑的怀里。  
通过上次的经验，黑骑算是知道，越是在余韵里继续，白魔就会高潮得越厉害，但这次他舍不得，实在舍不得。  
看到白魔顾及他伤口的小动作之后黑骑难得有些后悔，他看着他心疼，自己也心疼，环在人身上的手臂收紧了些，实在不愿放开。  
以前他总觉得时间还多，还来得及，可那场自欺欺人的误会与性事之后黑骑不得不直面起自己的内心，他承认他害怕失去所爱之人——光是想想，体内的负面情感几乎就要爆炸了。  
他等，他耐心地等到恋人的喘息平静了那么一些才再一次动了起来。  
一边抚弄、一边亲吻、一边磨蹭。  
白魔确实将自己的身体玩得够透，在这样满是爱欲的调情下，就算黑骑给足了休息的时间，第二波顶弄还没超过三十下，他又抽噎着喷了。  
前头的性器垂软下来，精液淌到沙发上，比上一回稀了一些。  
而抱着他顶弄的人仅是放缓了力道，在后穴频繁的吮吸里不断晃动着腰，粗大的阴茎一下又一下地往里头顶，直戳得白魔挺起腰，撅着屁股眼泪猛掉。  
受不了……受不了了……  
这种温柔的，缠绵的性事，他实在……  
思绪如风中落叶，飘飘荡荡，白魔在一片混乱中感受到自己腰腹上的双手正朝上挪移，最后停在了胸口处。  
他身上只套了一件衬衫，早在激烈的性爱中汗湿，正贴着肌肤。  
白魔在高潮中好不容易挤出一丝杂念，他泪眼模糊地去看，却刚好捕捉到黑骑的动作——  
“别……呜啊啊——！”  
他被黑骑搓着奶头，磨着后穴，痉挛得一塌糊涂。  
再往后的事情便成了泡影，白魔目无焦距，流着口水被人压在了沙发上亲着、舔着、顶着。  
他哭，他叫，但怎么都不肯喊停。  
舒服得受不了，爽得受不了，巴不得被黑骑拆吃入腹，融为一体。  
那好不容易褪去了吻痕的脖子，又给种满了。

5.

“晚点再去……”  
“好。”  
白魔倒在人怀里打了个哭嗝，他不太舒服地挪了挪位置，屁股里的东西不断往外流着。  
做清理肯定不能趁现在做，他浑身上下几乎碰都碰不得，更别提将手指再伸进那个吞吐的穴里活动了。  
黑骑也听话地没去碰他，仅是轻轻地揉着手里汗津津的柔软金发，任人紧抓着自己胸前的衣襟。  
“伤口……”白魔的声音里还带着哭腔，他吸了吸鼻子，终于从快感中回了神：“没裂开吧？”  
“没有。”黑骑实话实说：“已经长好了。”  
温存的时间里总是容易胡思乱想，白魔靠在他肩上，杞人忧天了起来：“你半个月没出去战斗了……没关系吗？”  
“嗯。”黑骑知道他的顾虑，低声道：“一阵子不活跃没关系的。”  
队伍里的工作其实在半个月前就辞掉了，以后他不想再过着忙碌的生活，更倾向于接些时间安排自由的委托。  
毕竟恋爱了，怎么看都是心上人比较重要啊。  
梦想成真之时宛如镜花水月，叫人流连其间。  
他并不想抽身，也不想清醒。  
“嗯……”白魔虽然同为冒险者，但他很少参与迷宫战斗，平日里过的随意，现在两人交往了，在一起了，他想多陪陪黑骑，这样再好不过了。  
两人都沉默着，但屋内气氛全然不觉尴尬，只有无尽的惬意与安心。  
又过了会儿，白魔终于缓了过来，他松开人皱巴巴的衣襟，盯着对方的脸难得主动地凑了上去。  
蜻蜓点水一吻。  
“走啦。”唇分之后他自己反而不好意思起来，挪开了视线轻声道：“去浴室。”  
说完刚想用软绵绵的腿往地板上伸，就被人一把抱在了怀里，顿时吓了一跳：“喂！”  
黑骑抱着他下了楼，白魔被对方贴心的举动莫名暖到，直到……  
“等等，浴室走过头了。”  
“停一下？等等……干嘛？这是我房间……”  
“不行！不能再……放、放开！唔别亲……你个混蛋！”

-END-


End file.
